<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284218">Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker'>VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober BokuAka [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee Shops, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, OTPtober, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Thematic Day, Waiters &amp; Waitresses, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The thematic day of the coffee shop was coming and nobody knew who would be the people selected to do the Disney princess's cosplay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober BokuAka [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284215">Princesa</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker">VampireWalker</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OTPtober day 30: coffeeshop AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Our next theme day will be in a week and, as you all know, an employee is drawn to dress according to the theme.” The manager pointed to the board behind him, indicating the day of the month and circulating it. “This time it will be the Konoha dressed as Aurora and Shirofuku as Phillip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is Aurora?” Someone in the background asked, he seemed confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleeping Beauty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A choir of "aah" was heard, the message was understood. The man returned to explain what that day would be like, how the fantasy would be, among other points.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Konoha is fucked.” Bokuto laughed, whispering so that Akaashi could hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never know who will be next, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi warned, even though he was laughing at the dark blonde's misfortune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gray-haired man stood still, he knew it was true and was afraid to be next just because he laughed at his friend's bad luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akinori-senpai is not coming today,” Yukie communicated, one of the few women in the cafeteria. “He sent a message saying that he had a cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him not to leave so late at night without covering himself,” Washio grumbled, shaking his head in denial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a single problem,” Kaori interrupted. “Who will be our Aurora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was silent, it was logical that someone would have to replace Konoha, after all the theme was always to reverse the roles. The men present began to look at each other, as if they were challenging each other to choose who the princess would be and they began to argue, talking about the size of the clothes and the height just to get rid of the responsibility. The truth was that none of them wanted to wear the pink dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Akaashi spoke after seeing the discussion that started to take shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, problem solved. Come with us,” Suzumeda spoke, dragging the brunette with her and being accompanied by Shirofuku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others remained silent, they prayed for the soul of that young gentleman who honored them and sacrificed himself in their place. They waited for the moment he would come back alive if he was lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you are doing? The attraction of the day is only after, but the coffee will open. Come on, to work,” the manager reminded, expelling them from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for the day to pass without any problem, Yukie appeared later dressed like a prince with her long reddish brown hair stuck on a low ponytail, enchanting everyone who appeared. Minutes later, graceful movements began to attract attention, the light pink tone mixed with the other colors of the cafeteria. At this moment, everyone realized that the princess was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi was wearing the typical pink dress that fit perfectly on him, making him suspect that this was Akinori's work from the beginning along with a blonde wig — although he insisted on putting on the black wig, they didn't let him. He didn't find the dress strange, he even liked to wear it, he just didn't expect to see so many looks facing him and, especially, a golden glow fixed on his person following every step he took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji wasn't dumb and he knew he had a great fall for Bokuto, he never thought it would be reciprocal but now it seemed it could be and it made him think too much about the future probabilities. At some moments he and Yukie were staging some scenes from the Disney movie and, thanks to the difference in height, the staging was even hilarious with the prince being so short. It was when the acts happened that he felt the most intense look, as if Koutarou wanted to be there in the girl's place. Well, it wasn't as if Akaashi didn't want his presence, but he still had a long way to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji didn't realize when he asked to rest and use his precious recess time, much less when he didn't notice someone accompanying him to the room, he closed the door and locked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi.” The hoarse voice made the brunette shiver, he soon turned to the gray-haired man. Akaashi was brushing his wig to pass the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Bokuto-san?” Keiji asked, he thanked for his voice not coming out failed or that he stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were beautiful like that... I mean, you were always beautiful but today, I-I can't explain it.” While Koutarou was trying to find words to describe the confusion that were his thoughts, his hands were going towards those blond threads almost making an affection in them. “I... I like you, Akaashi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, at that moment his reputation would go to waste, Bokuto was sure. He got so lost in what to say that he didn't have time to re-evaluate his actions and, when he saw it, Bokuto was pressing the boy against the wall with one of his hands leaning on it and the other on his face which seemed as delicate as porcelain. He was screwed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Akaashi, I didn't mean to do that, forgive me and–” Koutarou was walking away when he felt a pair of hands on his head and pulling him closer, lips sticking to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would never imagine that, one day dressed as a princess, it would change their relationship from crush to possible boyfriends.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>